


Telling Her Parents

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Begging, Crying, F/M, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Public Scene, Public Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Corny and Brenda spent a romantic, passionate evening together, but how will Brenda´s parents react to the news of Brenda´s pregnancy? Will he react like he did to Emily (Brenda's sister) or will he be more merciful?





	Telling Her Parents

Careful shaking on his shoulders woke him up. Directly, Corny’s mind was flooded with blurred flashbacks of last night. He had run into Brenda after being scolded by Velma, Brenda was upset because her boyfriend had accused her of being obsessed with Corny. They went home together after Brenda confessed how much she hated her parents arguing the whole time (they were in the middle of a divorce). And on his couch, the cozied up closer and closer to each other before he carried her to the bedroom and made love to her. He remembered very little of the night, almost as if under influence of drugs and/or alcohol. The only thing Corny could truly recall was a feeling of pure bliss, pleasure and love.

All the while unaware of the possible consequences.

What if he impregnated Brenda last night? The thought suddenly entered Corny’s head. Of course, he’d love to become a father, and especially the husband of a woman he loved. But he didn’t know if her parents would like that. After all, Brenda was eighteen and he was thirty-three himself. He worried Brenda’s parents would be angry at him – or even worse; at her. He’d protect her, he already decided. If her parents would take out their anger on anyone, it’d be on him, not on their daughter. She didn’t deserve that. But how and when were they supposed to tell Brenda’s parents?

‘Ehm… Brenda, darling…’ Corny started, his voice unsuccessfully trying to hide the doubt, trying to sound like the handsome host he always was. ‘We need to tell your parents. They’ll discover anyway. Don’t think they won’t see your belly grow. They’re going to be angry, I know, but they won’t take it out on you. I’ll be there to protect you because you don’t deserve to be punished for something I did. I wanted you to come with me, so it’s my fault. You could almost say I seduced you, lured you to my house, so if your parents ask, I’ll be there to take the blame.’

‘No, Corny’, Brenda replied. ‘We are going to tell them, but you’re not taking the blame. I… My sister Emily…’ Tears started to pool in Brenda’s eyes. ‘She got pregnant too, also from a man her parents didn’t know. Ma was mostly sad and broken, but… my father was angry – no, furious when he heard. And when her boyfriend took the brunt of it… he beat the poor boy up. My father broke the poor boy’s arm and jaw, caused him many bruises and wounds and even caused a concussion. It was around six years ago. I was twelve of thirteen, and yet the memories haven’t faded. I don’t want that to happen to you, Corny.’

To be honest. The thought of breaking an arm and jaw scared him, and yet he wanted to tell the parents, and he was taking the brunt of it, no matter what. He couldn’t let Brenda down, no way was he going to let her down right now – or ever.

***

Both were nervous as Corny rang the bell. Brenda’s mother Amy and father Franklin were very strict, according to Brenda herself, but still he wasn’t going to let his love down. He couldn’t do that to her.

The door opened, the hinges squeaking slightly. Franklin directly called for his wife after which he hugged his daughter, completely ignoring Corny at first. But as soon as Brenda pointed at Corny, the happy smile melted away like snow. His suspicious look already predict a catastrophic consequence.

‘Who is this guy?’ Franklin demanded from his daughter whose cheeks became scarlet. ‘Is this…? No…’

‘What is it, darling?’ Amy appeared in the door opening directly noticing her daughter’s red cheeks, her husband’s anger and of course the unknown man standing beside her daughter, holding her hand. She too had the same theory about the meaning of this man standing there with her daughter.

‘Mom, dad…’ Brenda started. ‘Please don’t be angry at me but… I didn’t come home yesterday because my boyfriend accused me of being obsessed with Corny and… he broke up with me because of it. Afterwards I went home with Corny and… we had sex. And I think I may be pregnant now. Please don’t be angry.’

‘Who’s this Corny?’ her mother demanded.

‘I’m Corny Collins, ma’am.’ Corny held out his hand to shake Amy’s or Franklin’s but neither was in the mood. Amy just walked away, trying to hide her shock but Franklin decided to use a more physical approach. He gave Corny a well coordinated, perfect executed punch on the jaw, making him stumble back, falling off the sidewalk, ending up on his backside. Franklin wasn’t done however. He rushed over to Corny kicking him in the face, making him taste blood.

‘Dad, no!’ Brenda cried out, trying to haul her father away from Corny, but he pushed her off effortlessly, making her hit the ground pretty hard.

But he wasn’t done with Corny either. He kicked Corny again, this time on the chest, aspirating all of the air in his lungs before pulling him up by his tie, tightening it, making Corny choke.

‘Please!’ Corny begged, his voice hoarse from the lack of oxygen. ‘I promise I’ll…’ But Corny was silenced by a punch on his cheekbone before being dropped to the ground, making him groan before unsuccessfully trying to get up; Franklin wouldn’t let him placing a foot on Corny’s chest. ‘Please…’ Corny begged once more.

‘I wasn’t thinking so, pervert!’ Franklin replied, cold as ice.

‘Dad, please stop!’ Brenda cried, the tears rolling down her face.

The beating continued, and soon Corny started screaming in pain, begging Franklin to stop, not even aware of Brenda’s crying.

‘Please!’ Corny cried out. ‘Please stop! I promise I’ll take care of Brenda! Please stop!’ But slowly the strength drained away from him as the puddle of blood he bathed in grew and grew. Corny’s face became a huge, bloody mess and so did the rest of his body. But suddenly Franklin decided to stop this aggressive attack.

‘You rape my daughter, I rape you’, was his explanation.

‘He didn’t rape me!’ Brenda sniffled. ‘I wanted it myself!’

‘He made you say that!’

‘No! Why would he? Corny’s sweet and caring and…!’

‘Shut it, Brenda! Don’t protect a rapist!’

‘Please…’ Corny managed to beg before he was hauled up positioned on his knees. He started to sob as Franklin pulled out a huge erection and forced the whole thing into Corny’s mouth without hesitation. Corny gagged helplessly on the huge erection that glided down his throat effortlessly. Neither noticed how Brenda covered her eyes, unwilling to witness this awful violation.

And it didn’t take long for Franklin to pull back a bit, coming in Corny’s mouth, forcing the poor man to swallow it all. But he wasn’t nearly done. He bent Corny over the front side of a nearby car ramming his cock into Corny’s ass directly using no preparation whatsoever, making Corny scream as his sobbing became worse, almost heartbreaking as he felt how his ass started to burn. Soon, the blood lubed his abused ass, but it couldn’t profit anymore. As the rape went on, Corny couldn’t stop the begging from escaping his bruised lips.

‘Please don’t do this…’ Corny begged, his voice weak and raw from the screaming. ‘Haven’t you punished me enough…? Please… Please… I can’t take it… It’s too big… It… It’s tearing me apart… It hurts… It hurts so much… I can’t take it anymore…’

Again it took almost no time for Franklin to come, covering Corny’s insides with cum. Corny let himself slide down the side of the car, ending up in a pathetic, sobbing heap on the floor.

As Brenda helped Corny up, Franklin pulled up his trousers, telling Brenda she wasn’t welcome anymore if she decided to help ‘the pervert’. And yet she helped Corny up, got him in his car and drove away, glad she had just rounded off her driving lessons.

‘Let’s go home…’ Corny said, barely audible.

‘No, of course not!’ Brenda replied. ‘I’m driving you to the hospital, Corny!’

‘No need to, my love…’

‘If I don’t… I don’t want you to die Corny!’

‘I won’t…’

***

The first step Corny and Brenda set over the doorstep of the hospital, people rushed over to him, many people recognizing him as the host of the Corny Collins Show. A show he wouldn’t be hosting anytime soon anymore. Every step – every movement was rewarded with excruciating pain. No way would Brenda let him host anything anytime soon.

Soon, Corny was placed on a hospital bed to rest, to recover.

‘Darling… It’s going to be alright…’ Corny muttered, pulling a painful face; even speaking hurt.

‘Yes, and I’ll be by your side the whole time, darling.’ Brenda kissed Corny’s bruised lips, ignoring the soft groan coming from them. ‘I love you, and that’ll never change, whatever comes our way. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And I also accept prompts!


End file.
